Carta a Un Amor
by Inannia
Summary: "Te dejo libre para liberarme". Terminar relaciones amorosas o de amistad es muy complicado y conlleva un proceso, doloroso y triste. UA. OneShot. RanxGin. Primer que no es IR.


¡Hola! Les traigo este One Shot, un con mucho sentimiento. Es mi primer RanxGin, esa pareja me gustó desde que los vi y el final, creo que además de intenso, por lo menos para mí.

Las rupturas amorosas son muy dolorosas, tristes, todo muy sentimental. Obviamente no todas, pero el final de Rangiku y de Gin me pudo bastante. Agradezco su tiempo y espero que disfruten la lectura. Universo Alterno.

 _Cursivas: Pensamientos_

 ** _Cursivas en negrita: Pensamiento escrito_**

 **Carta A Un Amor**

Parecía que todos los días de esa semana, habían confabulado en su contra, llovía. Todos los días la melancolía del recuerdo la embargaba. Dolía, dolía demasiado hasta el punto de no poder respirar. Aun así, se levantaba, se arreglaba, coloreaba sus labios de color durazno que hacía juego con el color de su piel, ponía mascara en sus pestañas largas y un poco de sombra en sus bellos parpados para resaltar el color azul hielo, era consciente de su belleza. Sin embargo, su alma sentía un vacío, uno enorme.

Rangiku Matsumoto una chica de espíritu despreocupado, libre y personalidad animada se habían apagado un poco después de que la relación con Ichimaru Gin, el hombre más importante de su vida, con quien compartió sus más profundos pensamientos y sentimientos, había idealizado la vida junto aquel hombre, de cabellera corta y blanca, ojos rasgados y tétrica sonrisita que constantemente la hacía reír. Fueron un dúo completamente opuesto. Y un día sin más, simplemente había llegado el final.

Ese día llovía… de nuevo. Se levantó de la cama, y abrió la cortina.

 _Han pasado algunos años ya, realmente no sé cuántos. Los recuerdos sólo viven en mi mente. Aun así todo me recuerda a ti. Mis cabellos dorados y ondulados ya no huelen a ti, mi ropa desordena a comparación de la tuya disfruta del espacio de mi apartamento._ –Risas melancólicas –

 _Me veo al espejo y, mis ojos azules antes brillaban con intensidad, reflejan cuanto la melancólica realidad…_

–Te… extraño – se dijo en aquel silencio que embargaba la habitación.

–Debo sacarte de mi mente, – suspiró, la mujer se miró al espejo,

Buscó en el cajón cercano a la mesita de noche. Y saco un cuaderno y un lápiz.

–Sé que estoy loca pero debo dejarte ir. Te dejaré libre y seré libre.

 **Querido Gin:**

Cualquiera diría que nuestra historia fue un juego de niños.

Que no cuenta como amor.

Pero se equivocan. Fuiste el amor de mi vida.

El brillo de las estrellas de mi cielo. Te amé, fui feliz.

¿Por qué nos separamos? Bueno, cosas pasan.

Fuimos tentados por nuestros demonios internos, con distancia e impaciencia nos separamos al final.

No hay día en que no vengas a mi mente. Espero que lo estés haciendo bien.

Por mi parte, lo estoy haciendo bien… creo. – Risas-

Vienes a mí mente todos los días, ya no deseo olvidarme de ti. Aprendí tanto estando contigo.

No sabía que podía amar de la forma que te amé.

Estás en mis memorias, ahí encontraste el sitio que te correspondía en mi vida.

Hay veces que me preguntan, si te extraño. Les respondo que no, el tiempo de nosotros ya pasó.

Sin despedida, el tiempo sólo se fue.

Incapaces de darnos cuenta cómo fue que la distancia dejo de ser en kilómetros para volverse en dolor y tristezas.

Por mucho tiempo lloré.

Mi triste amor se deslizo entre los dedos.

Poco a poco los recuerdos de tus risas y tu voz se desvanecieron.

Sin olvido, el punto final se escribió.

Con eso, sentí tanto dolor y pánico. Cada día se convirtió en un infierno…

Cada día mirando fijamente a la nada buscaba perderme de la vista y la presencia de los demás. La letra de las canciones y la cascada de recuerdos me atormentaban… sin embargo, amarte me hizo descubrir que no soy tan egoísta como pensé.

Mucho tiempo pasó, tanto, que no sé exactamente cuánto.

 ** _Pienso en ti de vez en cuando_**

 ** _Pienso en ti sin nudo en la garganta_**

 ** _Pienso en ti en la madrugada_**

 ** _Pienso en ti cada vez que el viento acaricia mi cara_**

 _ **Pienso en ti.** _

Gracias por mostrarme la capacidad que hay en mi alma para querer a otra. La próxima vez, lo haré todo de otra manera.

Gracias por darme el tiempo de tu vida.

Con amor Rangiku

 **Gracias por Leerme. Por su tiempo para mis historias. Dedicado con mucho cariño al que fue el amor de mi vida.  
Inannia**


End file.
